


Projections - A Dragalia Lust Story

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Euden and Zena come to terms with their own projections. Spoilers for Chapter 14!
Relationships: Euden/Zena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Projections - A Dragalia Lust Story

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all expected this coupling at some point, huh? I'm gonna refrain from the rest of the tags for a week or so and then I'll add them all. for now, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

  
  


The air at the Halidom was jovial, but with a decided layer of unease boiling beneath the surface. Mercifully, the former was in the scion’s chamber as she entertained a very special guest. The prince had shed his armor in favor of more relaxed attire, while his new comrade opted for her current attire.

“So it was the same with you?” Euden asked. The Prince leaned forward from his short couch, over the table to offer Zena another cup of tea. His new ally took it with a smile - a vibrant, blinding smile that seemed to light up the room and the heart of the winded prince as she leaned back in her plush chair and regaled a familiar tale. 

A memory of a past divided, yet equally recalled.

Zena sipped her tea and nodded. “Indeed it was. It’s comforting to know that our timelines are not so divergent in happier ways...if only though,” she mused as a melancholic shadow passed across her brow.

Euden winced at her tone and tried to gently coax her out of her own self-loathing. “Zeth-...er, Zena?”

She blinked in confusion before realizing what he’d said. “Heh, it will take some getting used to, won’t it?” she chuckled.

“I could at least call you ‘Zethia’ alone,” Euden suggested.

Zena politely declined with a smile as she set down her cup. “Please Euden - I am not your Zethia. I shouldn’t seek to take her place to you, nor you to mine,” she insisted.

Euden relented and settled back. His parallel sister bit her lip and twirled a curl from her long, golden locks. The silence that accompanied them was stiff and a little uncomfortable for both of them. Finally, Zena couldn’t help but stand up and walk around the table to Euden’s couch.

“Zena, wha-”

The Prince was cut off as his new, yet familiar ally grabbed his hand with both of hers. He winced, feeling the raw power lurking beneath her smooth skin...but he didn’t pull away. He looked into her eyes -the same perfect blue eyes that he’d yearned for. “We’ll find her, Euden - we’ll get her back. She didn’t stop fighting, I know that much.”

Zena leaned in, smiling. “So have faith in Zethia - your Zethia.”

Euden blinked...and he was on her lips.

“Mmph?!”

Zena’s eyes flew open. There’d been no warning, no slow, gradual change - the Prince had simply leaned in and kissed his sister on the mouth. Kissed her in a way that went far  _ far _ beyond familial boundaries or bonds and left her breathless.

Left her heart racing.

Euden’s eyes flew open as he realized what he’d done and he flew back. “Ze-Zena I’m-”

Zena gasped, cheeks blooming as she tried to respond over him. ”I...n-no It’s oka-”

“I’m sorry - I’ll go no-”

“Stop!”

Euden froze on his feet, hovering over the couch. He looked down at her - down at her hands as she gripped his hand like a lifeline. He looked at Zena, concerned when she couldn’t look him in the eye. Any attempts to leave were cut off by her pulling him back towards her. Eventually, he had to sit down to rest his aching legs. “Zena?”

His parallel sister glanced over for a second before looking away again. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was looking for words that were lost or caught to her. He leaned in, concerned, and what she mumbled stunned him to the core.

“I just...I didn’t think you also…”

Euden leaned in and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Zena bristled at his touch, but couldn’t pull away. He didn’t need to nudge her towards him though. She faced him herself. 

They came together.

Across time, across space - across the countless branches of causality that had brought her to him, Euden finally kissed Zethia. Not his Zethia - but Zethia nonetheless. His scope may have been a drop in the ocean compared to her, but in this moment they shared something that neither believed could ever come to pass.

It was chaste - tepid even. They lingered only on lips as if fearing to shatter the fragile dream they must surely be ensorcelled in. years of doubt and desire came trickling out through their shared, sibling kiss.

Zena pulled back, eyes lidded but moist as a smile broke through her trembling lips. “A-All this time - al these times...I never knew. I prayed for it - prayed to holy Elysium and Ilia to forgive my sinful wishes…” she admitted.

Euden had no poetry to offer - his fears never manifested beyond lingering glances, and later the nigh-suicidal need to see her safe and well. A world without her was never even something he could bear to think of...and he should be so grateful that fate pulled him out of the fire for his selfishness.

“Euden...Euden?”

“Z-Zethia?”

Zena smiled sadly, shaking her head. “I can’t speak for your Zethia...but I know what my heart wants,” she declared.

She took his hand and brought it up to her chest, letting him press against her bosom. “This isn’t me -this isn’t my body. It’s just an astral projection,” she explained.

Euden nodded, remembering her earlier explanation with his comrades. It had admittedly gone over his head, but the rest of it seemed mostly straightforward. What she said next was also quite clear. “It’s not my real body...but I feel you, Euden - I feel you... _ brother” _

“So tonight -just for tonight - I’ll be your Zethia-” she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “-and you be my Euden~”

That was the catalyst - a key turned to open forth the raw floods welling within them. When they came back together it was no longer tender or sweet. It was raw, passionate - unrefined yet ravenous in their intent to overwhelm the other’s flailing tongue.

Euden managed the first victory by pushing Zena down on the couch. Her body dug into the cushions as the seventh scion filled his parallel sister’s mouth with his roaming tongue. His weight was hardly noticed by the furor of his actions that left her toes curling in sheer numb delight. Her hands flew around his back and pulled him closer, even reaching under the hem of his shirt to caress the contours of his back.

Inexperience was not a hindrance to them as the siblings writhed and moaned on the couch. Boundaries of familial love had been utterly dashed as the twosome lept forth into the taboo, hand-in-hand and head-first. However, what would be a challenge was the minute amount of space at their disposal.

Zena squeaked as her brother wrapped his arms around her back to pull her up and off the couch. Her legs flexed around his back for support as she kept struggling to keep her lips locked on him. A feat that he matched with his own one-minded desire, damn the consequences of breath or balance as he fumbled his way towards the nearby bed.

Euden struggled, not with his sister’s weight, but rather with the burden of his own the shallow steps surrounding his bed. black circles slowly widened around his vision as he kept kissing Zena - testaments to his own limits and the impending threat should they continue on. But he struggled through the trials- the steps that felt like miles apart, the encroaching darkness threatening to rob him of the verboten sight before his eyes. Not even the Other would be able to tear them apart again, as he so silently swore.

Zena’s eyes rolled up, utterly ignorant of their changing surroundings as she relished the prize of countless failures and numerous heartbreaks. In truth and despite her attempts to be strong - she didn’t care that he wasn’t  _ her _ Euden. How could she even try to rationalize the difference when they’d spent so long regaling their shared histories, with not but the most minute of deviations to contradict what she knew in her heart of hearts?

Her back hit the cushions, pressed down by his weight on her chest as they collapsed onto the bed - his bed. The selfsame bed that she’d spent some fleeting, precious moments in within the ruins of this glorious castle. Grandeur and splendor were hardly the only factors making this moment unique though, and she was determined to let this night - this one precious night - last as long as they could muster

They didn’t break away by choice, but by necessity. Zena’s head tilted back and out of Euden’s lips. Her eyes blinked and uncrossed themselves as she struggled down large gulps of air. She finally realized her legs had wrapped around his back at some point, and even noticed that their surroundings had shifted from the couch. “I...W-When did we-?”

Euden weakly laughed at his sister’s confusion. He held her close in a soft-yet-firm embrace, wanting to feel her. The mana constructing her body left a light tinge on his skin, but he could look past it as he felt a steady, rhythmic beating within. Whether it was truly her heart or a mere copy, mattered not to him.

Zena couldn’t stay down long -not when the cravings had already gripped her so. Reluctantly, she pulled out of her parallel brother’s grasp and sat back on his lap. Her dress rubbed the obvious tent in his trousers and caused her rosy cheeks to bloom into a blush that rivaled a roaring fire. Euden propped himself up after her and reached for the sides of her dress, just as she gripped the hem of his top.

She pulled his shirt off as he snapped the clasps under her armpits. He reached around her as if to embrace so he could reach the same clasp around her nape. Now free, the frontmost part of her attire drooped down and exposed the clasp of her undershirt reaching between her breasts. She willed a little of her magic to handle the rest of the intricate details but allowed him to reach out to undo her undershirt apart. At last, the remaining loops and clasps came apart and finally freed her from the dreadfully complex dress.

Zena let the mantle of sin slip down her body and expose her pale flesh. The lack of smallclothes left her brother with the pleasing sight of her rosy pink nipples sticking out from her large, soft bosom, as well as the thin, trimmed patch of blonde pubes over her little slit. His parallel sister awkwardly shuffled back to let the burdensome thing slide off her legs and onto the bed. All that remained were her arm covers, her headdress, her ribbon draped atop across her shoulders, and her sole anklet.

“Z-Zethia,” he breathed in awe at the sight before him.

“E-Euden,” she murmured as she leaned in for another, softer kiss. Their eyes drew closed as the sense of touch amplified the pleasure threatening to consume them. Her bare breasts rubbed against his pecs as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Euden’s hands slipped down to caress her shapely hips before settling back to cup her globulous rump. Zena undulated her hips against his pitched arousal, letting him feel her wet loins through his clothes.

Euden felt her leave his lips. His eyes fluttered open in time to see Zena shifting down off his body and onto her knees before him. Her nails dug into the brim of his waistband and pulled down. It took some effort to deal with the erect cock catching the hem, but eventually, she had his trousers down around his thighs and was gawking at the potent sword looming before her.

E-Elysium help me,” she gulped. Her trembling hand reached up to grab the shaft and only managed to cover shy of half of it with her palm. Her free hand flew to her mouth as a gasp passed her lips. “It’s so...so  _ big _ .”

Her parallel brother squirmed, clearly embarrassed. But any attempts to pull away were thwarted by Zena’s shockingly firm grip on his cock shaft. He was utterly at Zena’s mercy as the worlds-weary Auspex pumped her fist up and down her brother’s dick.

She was panicking now. This world so unlike the tens - hundreds of other realms was forcing her into more and more new, strange confines. But though she was cautious and admittedly fearful - she would not back away. This was what she’d dreamed of in lonely nights passed in forlorn ruins. Once or twice before she’d laid in this very bed and trembled beneath tattered sheets, if there were any covers at all.

So Zena - no,  _ Zethia _ \- steeled herself, grabbed Euden’s cock...and kissed it.

“G-Gods.”

His rumbling groans left shivers down her bare back, but she pressed on regardless. One kiss became two, then four, then a dozen - all surrounding the thick, bulbous glans that crowned the seventh scion’s sceptre. Her hand shifted down to hold the base erect, followed by her other hand as she grew bolder in her lip service. 

Kisses slowly lingered as her tongue came out to tepidly taste the salty splendor of Euden’s cock. It was...an acquired taste, but one that she managed to acclimate to quite well. Soon she grew bold enough to run her tongue up and down the shaft - reaching the middle before she traced her way back up whilst leaving a stream of spit in her wake. Her eyes fluttered shut as she grew accustomed to the deed. Even finding some form of peace with it.

Peace...and pleasure.

“Zethia!” Euden hissed as she popped her lips over his cock. The sudden heat wafting from her moist mouth left him gasping for breath. His knuckles bunched into the comforter and pulled it up along with the sheets. She ignored the slight shift beneath her as her head bobbed up and down around the top of his shaft. Her errant hair bounced and fluttered with every nod.

She couldn’t go far - barely halfway before her gag reflex started kicking in. it was a shame that this astral body had to have such limits, but she’d rather not risk things, even for her dear brother. So he’d have to make do with her fellatio attempts. Not that he was complaining.

What did he have to complain about really? His sister was here, his feelings laid bare. It’d be too easy to just lay back and bask in the moment. But there was one small issue. It wasn’t fair - not to her.

“Z-Zethia, enough.”

Zethia froze mid-suck and gazed back at her parallel brother with confused, almost hurt eyes. He swiftly placated her fears as he gently explained, “I want to taste you too. I want to make you feel good as well.”

His parallel sister’s eyes flew open as her blush once again covered her cheeks. With a tepid nod, she pulled back, letting her lips glide over his spit-soaked cock before clearing the head with a lewd, wet pop. “O-Okay Euden,” she mumbled.

The two shifted towards the back until the Prince’s head was over the pillows. With his guidance, Zethia settled up on her knees between his arms and hips. Her crotch loomed before her brother’s waiting face as he got a full look at her slick, dripping pussy and tiny blonde muff.

Zethia looked away, still blushing. He took pity on her state and gently grabbed her hips to pull her closer until he could smell the sweet nectar from her maiden’s garden. He showed no trepidation or caution - he simply dived in

“Eyaah!”

Zethia gasped and squeezed her legs shut in recoil from Euden’s sudden attack. He paid her no heed as his lips suckled and slurped against her folds, extracting more and more of her juices. His tongue lapped up whatever drizzled from between her legs, making sure not a single drop was wasted as a stain on his bed. 

“A-Ah Euden! S-Slo-oooooh-w d-do-ahah haaaaah~”

He ignored her pleas. Zethia struggled to grab the sheets for some semblance of support. Her legs locked around Euden’s head as her body eagerly reacted to his oral accolades. Shapely, supple hips rolled and smacked against the seventh scion’s face as he kept feasting like a starved beast.

Or a dragon.

“Ah...h-haaaah -AAAH!”

Zethia’s hips shot forward and slammed her pussy into Euden’s mouth. The Prince’s eyes widened as his face was coated in his parallel sister’s sweet, orgasmic juices. He lapped up as much as he could manage but scarcely managed to get even a fraction of it before it dribbled down onto his sheets. She slumped down, panting in utter exhaustion from the intense orgasm he had managed to bring her. All without having once penetrated her folds.

Euden pulled back, chin smeared with quim. Zethia slumped down into his arms. A stream of desire slid down his bare chest as her hips slid down until his erect cock gently stopped her descent. Her parallel brother simply hugged her close and listened to her frantic breath.

“Hah...Hah...H-Haaah….aaah...hhhmmm~”

He heard her pants dwindled to simple coos and quietly whispered in her ear. “Zethia, are you alright?”

Zethia perked up and lifted her head. Her eyes struggled in the warm candlelight, but eventually, she focused on her smiling, concerned brother. “You didn’t...you haven’t gotten to...um”

Euden shook his head. “It’s okay Zethia - you should get some re-”

“No - I’m gonna do the same for you, Euden,” she insisted. He took one look into her determined, blazing eyes and knew her words to be true. The sight made his cock twitch in delight.

Zethia struggled to turn herself over on Euden’s lap. Eventually, after several minutes of struggle and failure, she managed to successfully reverse herself so that she was facing her parallel brother’s cock, while her own loins were back in the Seventh Scion’s face. She grabbed his cock and held the base again as her lips drew near the tip.  _ ‘Come on Zethia - you can do this,’ _ she psyched herself up.

_ “Aaaaaah-umph~” _

“Phwaaaaah…” Euden groaned as Zethia’s lips spread across his cock once more. The warm, almost tingling feeling of his parallel sister’s mouth on his dick sent jolts of delight up his spine. He gripped the sheets as Zethia’s shallow bobbing sent tingles of pleasure down to his curling toes.

She paused only long enough to push the pesky bouncing lock of hair out of her face before daring to go further down. The drawback to using an astral body manifested itself in how little she’d improved since her first tepid attempt. It would take longer - much longer than she admittedly planned to stay with him. But she’d try

Illia above - she would try.

Euden’s throaty growls spurred her on and sent shivers down her spine. He let go of the sheets in favor of her hips. She flinched but resumed her sucking before too long. She didn’t know what he’d have in store for her though.

“Mmph?!”

Zethia gasped through his cock as she felt his tongue slip through her pussy lips and wriggle between her slick, juicy walls. Her eyes squeezed shut as he thrashed and writhed in her untouched, innermost sanctum. Her recent orgasm had left her particularly sensitive to her parallel brother’s assault.

She tried - she honestly, truly tried to keep going. Her lips dragged up and down Euden’s shaft with more and more difficulty. Eventually, it was too much for her weary body and she collapsed atop his cock. The shaft slid easily past her tongue and smacked into the back of her mouth. Euden grunted at the sudden impact that shot him clear over the line.

Z-Zethiaaa!”

“Hrrk?!”

Cum - her first taste of cum, and her addled state completely missed it. The first shot swiftly filled her mouth, followed by another spilling down her throat. The third passed, then the fourth - the fifth. One of his ropes of spunk shot up instead of down and came pouring out of her nostrils. 

“Puh-PAAAH!”

Zethia scrambled off his cock in time for another shot to stain her face. She missed it due to the searing pain of bubbling cum pouring out of her nose and down to her lip. The next round of cum was noticed as it streaked over her eye.

Behind her, Euden’s tongue kept scraping and rolling in her honeypot. His dragonpacts spurred him on as he worked his parallel sister to another mind-melting orgasm, even as his dick painted a new mask over her twitching face.

_ Pumf _

Zethia collapsed atop Euden’s lap, eyes rolled up as cum drizzled down her face. The remaining loads shot into her hair and wound up tangled in her headpiece. Euden kept lapping up her juices, clearly ignorant to her plight. Minutes passed by in the flickering light, broken only by Euden’s lapping tongue.

Eventually, he settled back with a contentful sigh. “Zethia that was...Z-Zethia?!”

Euden’s panicked reaction finally stirred her from her catatonic state. She lifted her head, breaking the webs of cum that had formed between her face and his lap. Her eyes flicked down as she realized just how  _ potent _ her parallel brother’s release had been. “I um...w-wow.”

Her parallel brother let her sit up on her knees before he tried to apologize. “Ze-Zena I’m sorry about this”

“No, it’s fine,” she insisted. Zethia reached for her cheek and pulled some of the sticky spunk off before gingerly bringing it to her lips. Her expression became unreadable as she struggled to come to terms with the odd mixture that passed over her tongue and down her throat. “It tastes...funny,” she finally admitted.

Euden chuckled weakly before flopping back on the bed. He was too drained to go any further - too mentally and physically winded to pursue further delights. The cravings still clawed in his soul thanks to the numerous dragons that he’d forged pacts with...but there was a certain stillness as if there were disquiet and discord among the voices. Perhaps it was who he was finally mating with, or perhaps it was the exhaustion of the siege on Sol Alberia.

Or perhaps it was what he’d been ready to do in the heat of the eternal moment.

“Zethia?”

He looked up to see her back to him. She had her dress in her hand as she used the imperial regalia as a mere rag to clean her face. She turned to face him with a tired, but broad smile. “Is something wrong, brother?”

Euden’s breath hitched at how simply - how cavalier she’d called him brother. Zena winced and mumbled her apology, eyes cast aside. “Ah, forgive my presumptions...E-Euden.”

“No no, I’m fine - just...just a little tired,” he insisted. It wasn’t wholly a lie - but they both knew it wasn’t entirely true either.

“Me too - we should retire for the night. It has been a...a long day,” she sighed with an uncharacteristically loopy smile. Zethia tossed her now-filthy dress aside and crawled back over to her parallel brother. “Move over”

“Huh?”

“You want to sleep under the covers, right?” she asked, genuinely curious.

I...well,y-yeah,” Euden admitted. He followed her prompting and shifted to the edge of the bed. The Auspex pulled up the sheets and settled under the covers before prompting for the Prince to join her. He shuffled next to her, feeling her warm body against his. His sister.

His  _ parallel _ sister.

Zena glanced down as she felt his soft loins against hers. “Do you...do you want to put your trousers back on?” she timidly asked.

“...No, I think it’ll be alright,” Euden finally said. He simply wrapped his arm tighter around her, bringing her into his embrace. Her legs shifted and looped around his, leaving her crotch against his limp arousal.

Silence - eerie silence pervaded the once-lively chamber as the last of the candles neared their end. The moon outside glowed into the royal chamber, casting the pair in its ethereal light. Time dragged past, marked only by the flickering of light as clouds passed across the moon.

“Ze...Zena?”

She finally stirred at his voice - her brother’s voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she struggled to see in the darkness mere inches from her face. “Hmm?”

“I...Good night,” he mumbled.

“O-Oh...I...I see,” she whispered, snuggling closer to Euden.

Projection - that’s all it was in the end. Both of them projecting their feelings and yearnings on facsimiles of their dear sibling. The emotions were real. The feelings, the desires were true. And perhaps one day they’d be directed true.

Perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> So - took me nearly 2 years to make the most obvious pairup happen, but better late than never, right? XD
> 
> I had initially considered making this part of Avenue to Pleasure's collection, but I feel its strong enough to stand on its own for any possible sequels. so its gonna be linked to and from the rest of the Dragalia Lust library, but this story is its own continuity and timeline beyond my other ones.


End file.
